


That Gay Shit™

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Lance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro needs rest, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Boy Shiro, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, platonic shallura, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a fluffy domestic klance fic that includes two pining idiots who don't know that they love each other while everyone else suffers.





	1. klance begins

**Author's Note:**

> Space Mom - Allura  
> space dad - Shiro  
> hunky - Hunk  
> smol and angry - Pidge  
> bi queen - Lance  
> gay™ - Keith  
> nigel thornberry - Coran

**Space Mom, space dad, hunky, smol and angry, nigel thornberry, bi queen and gay™**

**Space Mom** : So are we all still up for movie night?  
**nigel thornberry** : Well I live with you so of course.  
**space dad** : yea  
**hunky** : yep!  
**smol and angry** : why would i pass up an oppurtunity for free food?  
**bi queen** : of course ;)  
**Space Mom** : Keith? Are you still good?

 **gay™** : yea srry for the late reply, just got off work  
**Space Mom** : It's alright, remember that the movie starts in 20 minutes so hurry up and meet us there!

 

They had all agreed to meet up at Allura and Coran's house since they had the biggest movie section. It wasn't long before everyone had arrived, well everyone except Lance.

Coran bounced on the balls of his feet for a few moments before striding off to the kitchen, "I'm going to start on some popcorn. Let me know when Lance arrives!"

Pidge and Keith has already started a heated discussion over their latest conspiracy theories, Hunk was playing with Allura's kitten and Allura and Shiro were busy making hot chocolate for everyone.

Lance glanced at his phone and stared at the time in horror, he was late for movie night. He grabbed his sweatshirt and car keys and leapt out the door and jumped into the driver's seat and jammed his keys in and started up the engine and sped towards Allura's house.

When he arrived he opened the door and made a scene letting everyone know he had arrived, "Why hello there space nerds! So what's the movie tonight? Star Wars?"

"Hell no. I doubt anyone wants to watch that space shit, Star Trek is better anyways." Keith retorted.

Lance walked over to Keith fuming with rage while putting his hands on his hips, "Excuse me?! Star Wars is far better and superior to fucking Star Trek."

Keith looked up and glared up at Lance, "We're not watching Star Wars. Period. I doubt anyone wants to watch that garbage after what happened last time."

Lance's jaw dropped at that, "Just because we forgot to tell Pidge what it was doesn't make me responsible for Allura's broken TV."

Keith picked up his phone and started scrolling through something and muttered, "Whatever makes you feel better."

Lance walked away towards Allura and Shiro, "Hey where's Coran?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen making popcorn."

Lance nodded in reply and set off towards the kitchen.

Coran finished up the popcorn and filled several bowls and his eyes lit up when he saw Lance, "Why hello Lance! Finally decided to show up eh?"

"Oh Coran, you know how bad I am with time. Plus Allura didn't kill me this time! I was only 10 minutes late this time."

"Well that's always good to hear! Want to help me hand out the popcorn?"

"Anything for a friend." Lance winked and took 5 bowls.

They entered the movie room and Lance handed Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura and reluctantly handed on to Keith. Coran handed Lance his bowl, taking is gratefully.

"So what movie should we watch tonight?" Allura said as she grabbed the remote and opened Netflix.

"Star Tre-"

"Star _Wars_."

Keith and Lance glared at each other and started an argument that wouldn't be finished until someone else chose a different movie. Shiro sighed and whispered a movie to Allura who beamed at the choice and clicked on it.

Keith was the first to look up to see what they started and gaped when the title 'Mean Girls' came on while Lance fist pumped the air and shrieked spreading a shit eating grin across his face.

Keith crossed his arms and glared at Shiro because he knew that it was his fault that we were watching it.

"Honestly I don't see how this is appealing to you guys." He muttered while he munched on his popcorn.

\---------

Halfway through the movie Lance became aware of a slight weight on one side of him, he looked over and saw Keith's mullet ruffled up on his shoulder while snoring softly. He gingerly raised his arm and wrapped it around the sleeping boys shoulder to pull him slightly closer.

Keith snuggled closer to Lance and he was sure that the blush on his face wasn't going to go away anytime soon, he just hoped that the movie wouldn't end soon.

Lance started to feel a bit drowsy and he felt his eyelids getting heavier by every passing second as he stifled yawn after yawn, movie night usually ended up being a big sleepover but Keith never really cuddled with him but the extra warmth was making sleep more appealing than it was ten minutes ago.

After yawning for probably the twentieth time that night he let his eyelids fall and gently slumped his shoulders and let sleep take him.

"Maybe we should wake them?" Allura murmured.

Shiro looked over and shook his head, "Nah lets let them figure this out in the morning."

Little did they know, Pidge had already taken a photo of the cuddling boys.


	2. chanting: gay gay gAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go get breakfast at Denny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name to something more fitting lol
> 
> Space Mom - Allura  
> space dad - Shiro  
> hunky - Hunk  
> smol and angry - Pidge  
> bi queen - Lance  
> gay™ - Keith  
> nigel thornberry - Coran

Lance was stirred in his sleep, as he was about to fall back into his slumber he noticed something small and warm shift closer to him. He looked down to see a mess of soft black hair and a face of pure innocence, the boy cuddling his side was none other than Keith, the guy who stole Lance’s heart since he first saw him at high school.

Now that he realized _who_ was slightly spooning him he couldn’t fall back to sleep, too focused on watching the beautiful boy sleep. Keith snored, he liked that, it was soft and not something everybody got to see. 

He watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, of his occasional blink and twitch and he made out different constellations and patterns out of his freckles. He was gorgeous and he wished he could tell him without potentially ruining the friendship that they had.

Lance didn’t know how much time had passed until Keith started to stir, he quickly shut his eyes and slowed his breathing to seem asleep. 

 

Keith was still blinking sleep from his eyes when he saw morning light filter through his bangs, he noticed that something was moving up and down from under his arms but he was too tired to care. He slumped his head back down ready to back to sleep, until he felt a heartbeat and actual breathing.

As soon as his head hit the chest he flung it back up to see a mildly blushing, sleeping Lance. So many different scenarios were going through Keith’s head as to how that had happened, why hadn’t Lance pushed him away yet, why was he blushing, that he didn’t realize that said boy had woken up.

“Morning grumpy-head.”

Keith’s brain short circuited when he heard his voice, sluggish and deep with sleep, holy shit he’s hot.

“Oh um, mornin’.”

Lance looked amused at Keith’s flustered self, probably already over the fact that they had been cuddling. Keith shook it off, “So how did you sleep?”

His face lit up in question as he replied that it was alright.

“Well that’s good.” Keith mumbled.

“So what do you say about hitting up Denny’s or something?”

Keith’s mind turned the words over and over again until it finally hit him, was Lance asking him out to breakfast?

“Uh sure, that’d be nice.” He responded without thinking.

“Great! My car’s out front.”

Lance grabbed his hand and let him to the front where they went to grab their shoes and then they set off to the car on whatever adventures Denny’s awaited them.

 

**the gays™**

**smol and angry** : are the gays awake yet its almost 11  
**Space Mom** : They just left :o  
**smol and angry** : ooooh i wonder where too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Space Mom** : Oh please they're too flustered and shy to be doing anything that you're thinking pidge  
**smol and angry** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

When they pulled into the parking lot of the Denny’s they both made sure they had their wallets and counted out the money they had and decided to split some Red Velvet pancakes they were both calmed down from the shocking wake up earlier.

Lance replayed the memory over and over and over again in his head until Keith snapped him out of it when the waitress came to take their drink orders.

They both ordered water and decided to talk about movies, their weird ass friends, and other random shit they could think of as they waited.

“Favorite movie?”

Lance blinked, “The Book of Life or Star Wars.”

“Yours?”

“Star Trek.”

He gawked at the shorter boy, unable to refrain his horror and surprise.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me Keith? How _dare_ you.”

Keith shrugged as he explained that he grew up with Shiro who hated Star Wars and was very biased towards Star Trek.

“Plus I thought you remembered me saying that last night after forcing us to watch Star Wars Lance.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to be flustered, “Ah um well, my brain’s still fuzzy since I haven’t had coffee yet.”

And Keith snorted at that, _snorted_. That was quite possibly the cutest noise he had ever made in front of Lance so he had to mentally kick himself from blushing.

Their food arrived and they ate in a peaceful silence between themselves, aside from the chatter from the other booths of course.

Keith took another sip of coffee from his mug after finishing his meal first, “Ugh I have class in an hour but I don’t want to go.”

“I can take you home if you want.”

“Oh uh, thanks Lance.”

After splitting the bill they headed back towards Lance’s car. It was a good thing Keith’s apartment wasn’t very far away so he would have time to change and get ready for his class.

“So what class do you have?”

“Astronomy.”

“Ooh that sounds cool.”

“It really is, until Shiro embarrasses you in front of the whole class so you have to get back at him about his overly obvious crush on Allura.”

“Ah so you’ve realized it too?”

“Lance, I live with Shiro, he’s my brother, he never shuts up about her.”

“Oh yeah, right.”

Keith chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, he’s just obnoxious sometimes.”

They arrived at the apartment building and Keith waved Lance off with a quick goodbye and a promise to call him over to study once his classes were over.

 

**the gays™**

**smol and angry** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**bi queen** : wtf pidge what did u mean by that  
**smol and angry** : oh nothing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**space dad** : pidge.  
**space dad** : that wouldn’t happen, they’re both too shy and flustered  
**smol and angry** : ugh tru  
**bi queen** : GUYS I’M RIGHT HERE  
**gay™** : pidge, my bff, my cryptid hunter, pls s t o p  
**smol and angry** : u guys r no fun ;((  
**bi queen** : damn straight  
**gay™** : lance nothing about u is straight  
**bi queen** : DSADHSHFDFSKF  
**bi queen** : KEITH U CANT JUST SAY THAT  
**gay™** : ???  
**bi queen** : goodbye world i am deceased  
**bi queen** : i was killed by keith mcfucking kogane  
**bi queen** : play beyoncé at my funeral  
**smol and angry** : that is if anyone will attend lol  
**bi queen** : DONT LOL ME PIDGE  
**smol and angry** : l o l  
**bi queen** : wait keith arent u supposed to be getting ready for class ??  
**gay™** : oh yea it starts in 10 minutes  
**bi queen** : KEITH  
**gay™** : i hate the teacher so idc if im late  
**gay™** : he’s a dick who doesnt care anyways  
**smol and angry** : keith u better get over here tho i cant take sendack alone  
**gay™** : im onw  
**smol and angry** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think of this so far!! Come yell at me on tumblr @ cryptidkeiths
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think of this so far!! Come bug me on tumblr - cryptidkeiths
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
